Morir de amor
by Priss
Summary: HEEROxRELENA. Oneshot. Descubrir demasiado tarde que se esta enamorado, para algunos puede significar morir, morir de amor.


Morir de amor…

By:** Priss.**

===========================================================================================

Descubrir demasiado tarde que se esta enamorado, para algunos puede significar morir, morir de.....

===========================================================================================

Hermoso y refrescante viento el que se dejaba sentir en el lugar, algo hermoso en medio de aquella situación tan peligrosamente tensa.

¡Por fin!, aquí estaba la nueva oportunidad que el destino le otorgaba para que el joven pudiese cumplir su promesa de matarla.

Una vez más frente aquella chiquilla de mirada triste y sorprendida.

De nuevo... apuntando hacia ella con un arma de fuego, apretando con fuerza este objeto, preguntándose otra vez si debía jalar o no del gatillo.

Heero era atacado con la incertidumbre, con las dudas que surgían de su mente. Y ella... ella solo permanecía estática esperando una reacción por parte de su agresor. Reacción más lógica que la muerte ante el arma del chico era la única que podía imaginar.

Quien sabe cuantos minutos habían transcurrido desde que Relena confesase que estaba más que lista para morir. Que ya había esperado ese momento desde aquel día en que Yuy la amenazó con hacerlo.

En realidad siempre anheló aquel momento... creía, que no existía forma alguna de evitarlo, peor aun... de desearlo.

Encontrándose en el reconstruido reino de Sank; perfectamente conciente del caos que acarrearía si llegase a matarle, aun así se atrevió a venir hasta aquí... para verla, ¡no!... para quitarle la vida.

Tantos minutos de inmovilidad por parte de ambos hasta que la reina rompió con ellos.

Delicada, sutil y relajante sonrisa la que le mostrara al soldado, logrando desconcertarlo sin siquiera haber sido este su objetivo. No conforme con el efecto que tuvo aquella expresión con el chico, la deshizo de inmediato, dejando así que su voz adornara el ambiente...

_~ ¿Me lastimarás?...._

Las palabras de la joven no hicieron más que sumergir al chico en una guerra interna entre aniquilarla o perdonarle la existencia. Esa pregunta... ¿en verdad seria capaz de hacerle daño?. De cierta forma no le agradaba la idea de lastimar a esta mujer, tan frágil en apariencia, que había logrado provocarle la duda misma de su, hasta ahora, fácil pero vacía forma de vida.

_~ Entiendo._

Relena comprendió que Heero terminaría lo que intentó comenzar en ocasiones pasadas.

Cerró los ojos permitiendo que una frágil sonrisa, impregnada de resignación y una extraña paz, adornara su rostro, permitiendo igual que el viento tocase su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer... por última vez.

Yuy no pudo más, con ambas manos sostuvo el arma apuntando directamente a la silueta que se encontraba frente a él... no podía. Un ligero titubeo que lo hizo temblar desde el fondo del alma por apenas un instante le impidió continuar. Le era casi imposible mantener la sangre fría al estar frente a esta victima, una de tantas. No la primera, quizás no la última.

Cerró los ojos incapaz de abrirlos a la realidad que sucedía. Desesperado, jaló del gatillo en tres veces consecutivas; como un loco ansioso por finalizar el tormento de la duda que anidaba en su corazón. Tan solo fue consciente de los ensordecedores sonidos del arma... después, pareció imperar el silencio de la incertidumbre de todo aquello que sucedía fuera de la oscuridad protectora del encierro de sus necios y cobardes ojos.

Tan lento era el transcurrir del tiempo que el agobiante silencio logró torturar merecidamente al joven.

El sonido del caer del cuerpo de la chica fue lo único que despertó a Heero de aquel mundo de erróneas fantasías en el que se refugió para obtener valor y ejecutar ese asesinato. Así abrió lo ojos del sueño que había vivido, transportándolo inmediatamente a la pesadilla que debía enfrentar de ahora en adelante....

Lo único que acaparaba la absoluta atención de Heero Yuy era el agonizante ser femenino tendido sobre el césped. Claramente más que arrepentido de lo que provocó con sus inconscientes manos, dejo caer ligeramente el revolver hasta tocar el suelo.

Permaneció inmóvil por un momento manteniendo la mirada fija en la tranquila silueta hasta que vio como esta se movía un poco.

_~ ¡Relena!...._

Gritó desesperado mientras se apresuraba a estar junto a la joven. La observo notando como las pupilas sin brillo de la victima se clavaban firmemente sobre el cielo azul. Tan tranquila, tan triste ella.

_~ Siempre me pregunte: ....¿Qué sentiría..... cuando por fin decidieras.... hacer esto?._

Heero estrechó con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Relena tratando, ante nada, de no lastimarla aun más. Percatándose, gracias a la mínima distancia entre ambos, de los lugares en que se incrustaron las balas que ahora le ocasionaban ese punzante dolor al cuerpo de la chica. Dos disparos fueron a dar en el pecho y uno más en el vientre.

Entendiendo por fin la razón de su confusión, de aquel conflicto interno, se maldijo a si mismo al saberse capaz de atacar a la única persona que le había dado cariño; y el sin darse cuenta.

La sintió temblar entre sus brazos conforme la sangre emanaba de su cuerpo y la que aun permanecía en sus venas comenzaba a enfriarse. Sintió, también, la cálida y temblorosa mano de la joven tocar una de sus mejillas. Recibió el frío contacto colocando una de las manos sobre aquella que sostenía su rostro; cerró los ojos como producto de la impotencia de no poder reparar el daño hecho a la vida de una joven pura.

Sin saber que hacer, la abrazó con fuerza pudiendo así escuchar los casi inaudibles susurros de la reina.

_~ Esta bien.... anhelé tanto estar entre tus brazos, sin importar.... bajo que circunstancias...._

Las palabras entrecortadas de la joven oprimieron el arrepentido corazón de Heero, quien pudo experimentar de esta manera la insoportable sensación de sostener el amor que muere.

Una lagrima escapó de los ojos de Relena cruzando un delgado camino por su mejilla. Sonrió, porque no mentía al decir que en ese momento era feliz de estar con su asesino.

El delgado y agonizante cuerpo comenzó a temblar; la chica se desespero, al saber que no disfrutaría mucho tiempo del calor del muchacho, al grado de rogar angustiada entre las abundantes lagrimas.

_~ Heero.... no me sueltes.... por favor...._

_~ Relena!!!...._

El llamado suplicante por que ella resistiera y que siguiese respirando no sirvió de nada. Inútil resultó toda clase de suplica... ella dejo de moverse, la llama de su vida se había extinguido.

El tormentoso silencio acuso a Yuy de ser el único responsable de que la voz de la reina se apagase y que su tierna sonrisa se esfumase. El chico estrecho fuertemente la figura sin vida mientras gritaba locamente, insistiendo en que esa desgracia provocada por el no estaba sucediendo.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente torturando más al asesino. No podía más con su conciencia. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz?. Fue un cobarde... pero estaba dispuesto a compensar el grave daño que ocasionó.

Tomó el arma con la que arrebató la vida a la muchacha y mientras con una mano acariciaba el largo cabello de su victima, conforme le sonreía de la forma más tierna en que debió hacerlo en vida, apuntó a su sien derecha jalando del gatillo después de un par de escasos segundos.

Su cuerpo, que inmediatamente quedo sin vida, cayó pesadamente sobre el de la mujer de la cual descubrió estar enamorado, un descubrimiento logrado demasiado tarde como para alegrarse por el.

Ahora, ambos estaban unidos, ¡por fin!... cerca el uno del otro; inertes, pero...

Lejos de la guerra que confundió el flujo de su relación....

Lejos de aquel infierno bélico que opacó su amor... que arruinó sus vidas.

Libres al fin. Aunque eso significó para ellos..... morir de amor.

_The end_.

==========================================================================================

¿Qué es esto?. Un dark?. Juzguen ustedes.

¿Por qué los mate?: No sé, la idea me dio vueltas hasta que me animé a escribir esto. La verdad es que Heero si deseaba aniquilarla.

Y si tomamos en cuenta el conflicto existente en la mente del piloto, bien pudo ser capaz de esto y más.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
